


Rainy Sunday

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus woke up to the sounds of rain tapping against the window and the soft rumble of thunder in the distance.





	Rainy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any, rainy day sunday

Magnus woke up to the sounds of rain tapping against the window and the soft rumble of thunder in the distance. He let out a soft sigh and turned over, snuggling closer to his still sleeping boyfriend, resting his head over the man’s heart.

Neither of them had any pressing appointments that day and Magnus was in no rush to leave the bed, or the man in it. Slowly an arm wrapped around him, but Alec didn’t wake up. Magnus smiled and closed his eyes once more, fingers drawing random shapes against Alec’s chest, fingers running through the hair there. 

The sound of the rain and Alec’s heartbeat started to lull him back into sleep. Just as he started to drift, lightening lit up the room and a boom of thunder shook the bed, startling both of them. Alec had jumped up, making Magnus fall off of him and he blinked a couple of times, processing what was happening before falling against the sheets once more. 

He turned towards Magnus and pulled the warlock close. “Sorry,” He mumbled, pressing a couple of kisses to Magnus’ lips.

Magnus just chuckled and loosely wrapping his arms Alec’s waist. “It’s okay. Did you want breakfast since we’re both awake now?”

Alec shook his head and rolled on his back, pulling Magnus on top of him. “No. I’d much rather spend the morning in bed with you.”

Magnus smiled and pressed his lips to Alec’s. “I think that sounds like a great idea.” He gave Alec another kiss before shuffling down to lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest once more, feeling Alec’s arms wrap around him and holding him tight. It was days like this where they could lay around and be lazy that were some of Magnus’ favorites.


End file.
